Modern optical or wireless receivers and transmitters may apply optical or analog domain sub-band processing in order to enhance throughput.
The following documents represent the state of the art:
Fred Harris and Chris Dick, “Polyphase channelizer performs sample rate change required for both matched filtering and channel frequency spacing”, Proceedings of the Forty-Third Asilomar Conference on Signals, Systems and Computers, p. 1283-1287 (2009).
B. Porat, A course in Digital Signal Processing, Wiley, 1997.
Fred Harris, “Multirate Signal Processing for Communication Systems”, Prentice Hall, 2004
DFT-Spread OFDM for Fiber Nonlinearity Mitigation Yan Tang, William Shieh, and Brian S. Krongold, IEEE PHOTONICS TECHNOLOGY LETTERS, VOL. 22, pp. 1250-1252, 2010
X. Liu and S. Chandrasekhar, SPPCOM'11 (2011).
J. Tubbax et al., Proc. GLOBECOM'03, (2003)
Yan Tang, William Shieh, and Brian S. Krongold, “DFT-Spread OFDM for Fiber Nonlinearity Mitigation,” IEEE PHOTONICS TECHNOLOGY LETTERS, VOL. 22, pp. 1250-1252, 2010
There is a growing need to provide efficient optical or wireless receivers and transmitters of high throughput and low complexity.